1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and in particular to machines that utilize pivotal cam action with selectable weights.
2. Prior Art
Exercise machines that utilize a cam action to achieve a weight loading proportional to an individual's strength at each point in an exercise motion are well known in the art. However, every individual's strength curve is not the same. For example, bone lengths are not the same. Furthermore, the same individual will find the strength curve varying even in the same workout. Standard cam machine's do not provide a way for the users to match the machine to their strength curve. In addition, if an individual is very strong or is involved in very heavy training, then the change in the strength curve through the range of motion will be greater than for those individuals doing higher repetitions for "toning". Exercise machines known in the prior art do not take into account the variations in an individual's strength curve or the change in the strength during an exercise motion or during a series of exercises.